Never Say Never
by clee228
Summary: Poor old Cassy promised herself that she would never end up back to her life at NY. How stupid. But will she be able to face her fears and conquer her demons even her new friends? But like they always say, never say never. ReidxOC R&R! Please! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's my first time writing or typing technically a T-rated story especially about Covenant. Of course, my favorite character is Reid being sexy as he is. I hope you enjoy my story. And if you do, please review. It means a lot to me and if I'm in my right mind, I'll respond back which I'm really terrible at. And if you don't like it, please tell what's wrong with it and I don't really care if it's offending. Hey, you're expressing your voice. Well, have a good time reading!**

**Summary: Cassy was used to the party life that New York had to offer. But when a mysterious scandal spills out, she leaves along with the rest of her family to Ipswich, leaving behind her past she wanted to be away from. As she starts to fit in with the people at Spenser's, she finds that you don't need to kill yourself with drugs to have a good time. But still even with the Sons of Ipswich she can't escape the people and her life at New York. Never say never...or it'll end up biting your ass, Cassy.**

So, this is Ipswich, Massachusetts. It's really small…but I've got to say that it is beautiful even more beautiful than Central Park. I peered through the tinted glass as I was being taken to Spenser's, a boarding school. As usual, I'm in a uniform like all private schools demand that you wear. This wasn't a surprise.

Looking down at my lap, I saw my blackberry beaming with light saying that there have been zero missed calls or any calls in general. Again this wasn't a surprise. They probably wouldn't stand to even hear my voice after the scandal. Tossing it in the seat next to me, I knew that they didn't need me, and I surely didn't need them.

I know…you may be thinking who is this stupid girl rambling on and on. I'm Cassandra Kline, the proud daughter of Andrew and Elizabeth Kline who are the owners of a powerful technology company, Power Corps. And, yes, I'm another one of those spoiled kids. I'm not proud of that, but it does work at my advantages sometimes. You may also be wondering why I'm here. Let's just say, some things needed to be left behind, that and also society has shunned me because of a stupid rumor that turned into a blowout scandal. I've gotten used to it, so I feel all right unlike what I was feeling in the car ride to Ipswich.

_As the sky bled red and orange masking the innocent blue that dissolved away, the sun was the only one looking down upon everything that touched the earth. Cars were lined up in front of the other, making sure they didn't lose it each other. Bags and cases were loaded into the trunks. People surround those who were leaving. Good byes were said and hugs were made mandatory for the departures. Still...why did it still hurt to leave? Hiding my weeping eyes behind my sunglasses, I was glooming inside the limo. I hated them. I hated society. I didn't see any of the people I used to call "friends" outside as I took a glance out through the black tinted windows. That doesn't shock me._

"_Miss Kline, every thing's ready to leave. Your parents are in their limos."_

_I didn't give the driver a response, an answer that I showed him that I acknowledged him. I didn't care anymore. That stupid scandal was my end and my beginning: an end to this stupid society based life and a new life outside where I could feel...clean. Hearing the entire engines roar, the cars started to drive away from the city, leaving the bright lights that gleamed and winked at our leaving backs. Was this a bad thing…to leave? Do I really belong to that place? Or do I belong somewhere else?_

I needed to leave; so all those bad memories would die away. That place…that society had made my mother a pill-popper and my dad an alcoholic. Myself? Well, I experienced my first drink of alcohol at the age of fourteen, but it hasn't taken over my life like my father who has to drink a bottle of whiskey every night so he won't get angry. But now, they've been clean for about a half of month so far. We all hope that they stay like that.

"Miss Kline, we've arrived at Spenser's. I'll be picking you up at four o'clock like your parents have ordered."

"Thank you, Mr. Pennington," I said as I looked at him through his rear mirror and gave him a smile. He smiled back as he nodded me a goodbye. I got out of the car myself as I slung my bag over my shoulder. So, I have my own driver…yes, my case of spoiled-rotten rich kid is that bad. In the daytime, it's mandatory from my parents, so I have no say, but, at night, it doesn't really matter...but now I have my own car so I don't have to worry about having driver anymore.

As my boots clicked while I stood up and turned around, I saw the black limo drive off, winking at me with its red taillights. I couldn't find anything else to wear besides boots, because we still haven't unpacked everything. And I know I'm far from being done. It took me just two hours finding my bag. So, much for a new start.

Walking up to the front door of the prestigious academy, I took out my camera and took a picture of the scenery. Again, it was very breathtaking. It's better than the zooming cars and gray, cloudy weather. Zooming in, I saw two guys in my camera screen. They were both tall: one blond and one brunet. They looked like they were arguing with their slanted eyes. Gulping, I saw the brunet clench his fist to him. Then, the blond opened his hand and suddenly the trashcan next to him started to float. On accident, my finger hit the trigger button, taking a snapshot at the defying gravity view. Hearing the snap from my camera, the two guys saw my running figure as I scrambled to the door.

Whoa! I haven't had a sip of alcohol, so I know that I'm not hallucinating. Am I going crazy? "Ah, Miss Kline, I see you arrived on time," I heard as I was stopped from my amazement. Looking up, my hair escaped from behind my ears, falling onto my rosy cheeks. Offering a meek smile, I saw the man that my driver told was Provost Higgins. "Ah, yes, sorry for any inconveniences with my school files transfer," I said as I pulled myself together.

"It's all fine. Now, if you'll walk this way, I'll take you to get your class schedule," he smiled, putting his hand behind my back politely. I nodded as I pulled on the strap of my bag back onto my shoulder. He seemed nice, better than my old principal. She was horrible unless you paid her enough money.

After getting everything, which was my schedule and my books, I was walked to my Government class. As the provost was talking to the teacher, my curious eyes looked up at the seated classmates who were gazing down at me with the same amount of curiosity. I hope it won't turn out like before at my last school.

Putting my hand over my camera that was inside my bag, I remembered the photo I took. I promised myself that I would take another look at it at lunch just to prove to myself if it was real or not. The provost told me that I would be taken care of now as he left me to the wolves…okay, I'm joking…more like hungry lions with the way that guy with the curly hair was looking at me. Shuddering, I felt just violated by his eyes. It's so disgusting. The teacher looked at me with welcomed eyes and said, "Welcome to Government, Miss Kline. I'm Mr. McClelland. Would you sit up there next to Miss Laurence?"

Nodding, I walked up the steps. My eyes picked up an out of place foot that belonged to a frizzy haired girl. Being myself of course, I pretended not to notice it and stomped hard on it with my sharp heel. You should never mess with me especially on my first day. Hearing a muffled scream and a crack, I continued my way up to the place where that girl was who was waving at me. She whispered hey to me, which I did as well. Setting my bag down, I sat down next to the girl whose last name was Laurence.

The girl next to me finally introduced herself as Jenny. Luckily, we found out that I was her new roommate. She was a nice person as she explained that this teacher tended to talk too much, but the class wasn't all that hard. Nodding, I smiled as she asked, "Where did you transfer from?

"Um, New York," I said as if it didn't matter but it did to me.

"Really, it must be so exciting to be from there with all the fashion, the parties, and the boys," she giggled.

Shrugging, I just answered, "It's nothing really all that…pleasant."

We paid attention to the teacher as two guys walked inside. Mr. McClelland frowned as he said; "It's nice to see you gentlemen on time."

"Sorry, Mr. McClelland," said the brunet. Suddenly, I gasped quietly, noticing it was the same guys I had taken a picture of. I lowered my head as I kept my eyes on them.

"Yeah, same here too, Mr. C.," grumbled the blond guy.

The two received a warning as they made their way to their seats, which were two rows down from us. They didn't notice me luckily. I hope I won't get into trouble. I seriously don't need it.

**P.S.: I've updated my profile and bio with pictures of upcoming characters and the boots Cassy wore when she walked over Kira's foot with! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please, review!!! It's really important for me to see what you guys think rather than a barely empty review page, but I must say thanks to SnowFairy24! But I want to get my story straight, Cassy is no way in hell a MarySue. You'll see later in the chapters her cons. And her pretty picture of her life is going to get wrecked like it was before in New York. So, everything might seem going her way, but later she'll have to face everything she tried to hide. **

** SnowFairy24- Thank you for your review! 3**

As the bell rang, I gather my things in a bag and hung out with Jenny, since we had the same class next. Smiling, she warned me that the next teacher had a lot of wrinkles and a hairy wart on her forehead. "Ew," I laughed as I put my bag over my shoulder. Hearing a cough, I turned around and saw the frizzy hair girl glaring at me.

"You stupid bitch! You had better apologize for what you did to me," she practically screamed with her group of friends behind her with the same exact of glares and pounds of makeup on their faces. Haven't they ever heard of going natural?

"Fine. I'm sorry," I said cheerfully, batting my eyelashes, "Happy?"

Screaming, she said, "You are going to pay! Just wait. I'm going to make your year a living hell!"

With a serious face, I replied, "Trust me. I've been there." She gulped as she stepped back, stepping on another girl's foot.

Jenny smiled and told me I did a good job as we made our way out the classroom. As I got out of the door, I saw the blond guy. Our eyes connected, making me feel vulnerable like he saw right through me like water. "Hey, Cassy, come on," Jenny said as she pulled me to our next class, pulling myself away from that weird feeling.

Snapping out of it, I looked away, feeling a little flushed. A little, okay? Only a little, understand? Keeping up with Jenny, she explained to me, "I wouldn't get caught up with Reid. You know that blond guy. He's a player. He's broken a lot of hearts around the school including mine."

Rolling my eyes, just hearing from what she said about him reminded me of a guy at my old school. "Don't worry. I've had my share of asses and I'm not planning on making my list longer," I reassured her which I received a laugh.

Our next class was Calculus Honors. How I got into the class is a wonder to me. Back at New York, I hardly kept track of my grades with you know…with all that drama. So, I guess did well last year. That's good.

Finishing up the notes, I closed my binder and set it in my bag. As Jenny and I got to the exit, the same guy with the curly hair was leaning against the door frame. Smirking at me, he stood up straight and walked towards me. "Hey, Jenny, who's your friend?" he smiled.

Jenny quickly defended me, "Back off, Aaron. Just because she's new here, you don't need to breathe down her neck for sex."

Ignoring her like the bastard he seemed to be, he held out his hand to me and said, "I'm Aaron Abbot. You may have heard of me and my wonderful skills on and off the football field." With that to say, he wiggled his eyebrows, implying what I knew he would do.

"Actually, I haven't and I'm not interested. And like Jenny said, just because I'm new, I'm not easy and I'll be keeping my legs closed for the rest of the school year," I said as smirked back at him with Jenny as we pushed against him, getting out of the room.

After three more classes, it was lunch finally. And I was so hungry. And unlike the girls in NY, I'm not skinny. I have curves and a butt. Also I like to eat, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm fat. Nope, I can fit my butt in a four. A two is way too small for me. My stomach was growling for food, begging to have some source of nutrition in my system. Getting a sandwich, berries, water, and yogurt, I sat with Jenny who was sitting with two different other girls.

"Cassy, I would like you to meet Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham," Jenny gestured to the dark-haired girl and the blonde, "Like you, Sarah is also a transfer from the Boston Public."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled as I waved at them.

The girl named Kate scooted next to me as she said, "So, Jenny here tells me you're from the Big Apple. How are the guys there?"

Giggling, I replied, "They're okay. A lot of them have never seen something called the Sun, so they tend to be pale. Ha-ha, no, the New York guys are good looking but really conceited like most guys everywhere, but you sometimes can find the good ones…rarely though."

"Oh, really. How was your last school? Why'd you leave, if you don't mind me asking?" Sarah asked as she saw me finish my food.

Shrugging as I pretended it wasn't a big issue again, I just answered, "My last school was okay. There were lots of different people there. And why I left was just because I needed a different scene. The New York good old gray, gloomy weather wasn't what I wanted to see everyday."

Nodding, they started to explain all the people I needed to know. So, far I've learned that the Aaron guy was a jock who's a major prick with his head up his ass. The girl that I stomped on was Kira Snider who is the bitch bee of the school. And there were the Sons of Ipswich, which I have never talked to but have seen or so has Jenny told me. Apparently, the brunet and blond that came to class today were apart of the little boy group. Sounds interesting though. Kate and Sarah were the girlfriends of some guy named Pogue and the brunet who's Caleb. Jenny is so far the girlfriend with one of the jocks in the soccer team, which makes me the only single person at the table, but I don't really mind.

"Hey, Jenny, have you heard there's going to be a party at Pogue's house. You can bring Cassy and Sean," Kate invited. Sean is Jenny's soccer star boyfriend.

Sarah laughed, "And we'll have your favorite, those pigs in the blankets things."

"I love those," said a happy Jenny.

"And I'm sure we could hook Miss Cassy here with someone at the party," Sarah suggested.

"Of course. I was just thinking that. So, Cassy, do you prefer football, soccer, basketball, or swimming jock? Well, though basketball season isn't here yet, I'm sure we could hook you up," said Kate.

Smiling, I shook my head and politely refused their generous offer, "Sorry, ladies, but I think I really don't need a relationship right now."

"So? There's nothing wrong with a little flirting," Jenny giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Laughing, I playfully pushed her as we all got up to throw away our trash. So, Sarah was going to my last classes. And I'll be done for the day. Mom and Dad had sent my stuff back to the dorms, but I still have to go over to the new house. Then, I'll be off with Jenny to that party. It's such a busy day.


	3. Chapter 3

**StarLightStarBright567- Thanks. Her issues are going to haunt her later in the chapters though, since she's been trying to hide them.**

**SnowFairy24- Thank you for reviewing again! **

**Nervously Laughing- No, it's fine. I understand what you're getting at. It's just with my writing that it can get a bit confusing. But you can always tell me what I'm doing wrong or awkward if you want. I'm not really sure I'll fix it though in the earlier chapters since I'm so lazy! Hahaha...But really thank you for pointing that out. I'll keep a look out for my later chapters.**

**A/N: Okay, so Mr. Pennington, the driver, will not show up a lot in the later chapters but he will have an appearance in the future but not very soon! And yes, Cassy is a make-out whore! BUT you'll find out something really shocking later. And NO, I'm not trying to make Reid Garwin look like the biggest player. He'll have a certain dorkiness to him after I get through with him. Enjoy!**

After my classes were done, Mr. Pennington arrived to pick me after I said good-bye to Jenny. "How was your day, Miss Kline?" he asked as he took at me through his rear mirror as he arrived at a red light.

"It was good. And guess what? I made friends," I smiled, "I got settled into my classes. They were all great, although there were a few characters. Oh!"

I had suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to take a look at that picture. Getting out my camera, I looked at the picture-taking device and saw the blond guy with a levitating trashcan underneath his hand floating. So, I wasn't insane. Yay, then, that means no trip to the psychiatric clinic. No, I'm kidding. My curiosity sparked, as I knew what I was going to do when I got to the house. Oh, the house is really pretty or in terms of architecture well formed with grand structures. Again, I'm joking. It feels so good to be in a real house then an expensive hotel or loft. The grass is naturally green instead of those fake, plastic sheets of grass in front of the Grand Hotel. And I'm also in a neighborhood. I haven't met the neighbors yet.

"Here we are, Miss Kline," said Mr. Pennington.

Thanking him, I held my camera and my bag as I got out, where I was greeted by my mom. "Oh, Cassandra, you're finally back. How was your day at school?" she said happy with joy as she pulled me in a hug. Hugging her back, she felt warm instead of brittle and cold back at NY. "It was good, Mom," I answered back as I set my bag in the living room and went into the kitchen with her, "How was your day?"

"Of course, it was great. I actually got to cook muffins. Want one? They're blueberry, and you know how you're father loves them," she grinned, "And we got to meet our partners, the Garwins. They seem like a well-organized and happy couple. We didn't get to meet their son. We're planning to have dinner with them next week."

Nibbling on the muffin, I giggled, "I'm happy you and Dad are settling in."

"Why wouldn't we? This move is what we need," she said serenely as she took a look out the window to see the wonderful forest that surrounded the neighborhood, "Oh! You're also invited to the dinner next week so don't make any plans. What are you planning after you get the rest of your stuff? Are you planning on staying in at the dorms?"

"Alright. I'm planning on going to a party tonight with a couple of my new friends," I said as I threw away the muffin wrapper, "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's out with Mr. Garwin back at the headquarters. It's not as big back at New York but it'll do," explained Mom.

After having the rest of my things put in a bag and a box, I set them in my BMW that my parents got me when I first turned seventeen. Saying bye to Mr. Pennington, he told me that he'd always drive me wherever I wanted to _after school_. I saw my dad for five minutes saying a short bye to him when he arrived to the house. He said that he'd drag me home if I didn't visit them at least twice a month. Laughing, I turned to my mother who hugged me.

Saying the rest of my good-byes to the staff and my family, I drove off to the dorms. Jenny helped me take my box to our room as I had trouble balancing with two bags: one with the rest of my clothes and the other was the one I had at school. "So, are planning to do a sport?" asked Jenny as she set my box on my desk.

Shrugging, I said, "I'm thinking swimming or track. I'm incredibly horrible at soccer due to my lack of foot-eye or whatever you call it coordination. And the rest I have no idea. What sport do you do?"

She replied as she went back to her make up, "I swim also, and I'm sure you'll make it. That's how I met Kate and Sarah. Their boyfriends are on the swimming team so beware. Oh, and beware of all the guys that'll come up to you."

"Thanks," I grinned as I pulled on a blue t-shirt and a white skirt, deciding that I wouldn't go NY style fashion and just go simple. As I added my make up and accessories, Sean came in. We had already met during one of our classes with Jenny. He's funny and nice. I can see why Jenny likes him a lot. She told me that they've been going out for two years. And one time he had asked her to be his girlfriend at Spenser's soccer stadium when everyone left and it was just the two of them.

He has pale skin with dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. He's good looking but not really my type due to the fact our personalities that would make us bad couple, but it's not like I'm a home-wrecker. I'm just saying.

"Hey, Cassy," Sean nodded as he had his arm around Jenny after they hugged and kissed, "Ready to leave?"

After putting the finishing touch to my eyeliner, I said, "Yeah. Let's get going." With Jenny's help, I had finished unpacking with all my clothes in the closet, my books on the desk, blah; blah…you get it, right?

After we got into Sean's mustang, he drove us to the guy named Pogue's house. It's really big just like my house only it has bigger gates. As we got out of his car, we saw groups of other teenagers talking and shouting to other groups as they went into the already loud house. When we got inside, we saw practically what seemed to be everyone from Spenser's and some probably from other schools.

"Hey, Jenny. I see you brought Cassy," greeted Kate who hugged us, "Sean, Pogue and the guys are in the living room with the others."

Sean getting the idea that it was a girl thing, he nodded and kissed Jenny, going to the living room with a beer in one hand. What a classic thing a guy would do. Sarah just came out, fixing her lip gloss.

"I see you've been busy," I laughed as she blushed and said, "Shut up."

Jenny and Kate laughed with me as we went into the living room to see what all the guys were circling around. The living room was big and had maroon walls. Sorry, I tend to look at other things besides the main reason of coming in the room. All the guys were around the TV where it was showing the last swim meet or what it looks like. "Oh, there it is. I pushed little Tyler into the pool," laughed someone in the front that was sitting on the carpet.

"Screw you, Reid," said someone else in the front. God, it's so crowded. Almost stepping over someone's leg, I had run into someone's chest.

"Oh, look who it is," I already knew whom that it was…Aaron Abbot.

"Oh…it's you," I said unhappily.

He smirked at me, putting his arm around my waist, "Still up for a night with me."

Pushing him away, I still felt disgusted as I scoffed, "Yeah, sure, if I'm drunk enough."

"Then, I suggest you drink up, because after I get done with you'll be in…" before he finished what he said a hand covered his mouth while my knee connected to his groin, making him groan and fall down in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**babygirl107-** **I know it is, but he's just so fun to kick. ;D But I have something in store for him too. Just you wait. **

**SnowFairy24- Thanks again!**

**A/N: So, Cassy finally meets the Sons. Dun, dun, DUN! Yeah, well, Aaron is getting kicked in this story too. And Cassy is having some insecurities for she did at the party and is a little shaken up by phone call from a certain someone. Enjoy!**

"Like we needed to know how your friends fuck you, Aaron," retorted the mysterious gloved hand…guy. Looking up, I saw the same blond. Jenny said his name was Reid. Up close, he is really handsome. His blue eyes remind me of crystals or sapphires...okay, now I realized how cheesy that sounded like. I saw a smirk spread across his kissable looking lips...even more cheesiness.

"How are you doing on this wonderful night?" he asked, as he looked me up and down.

Laughing at his apparent dorkiness, I ran my fingers against my hair as I replied, "I'm doing alright. Yourself?"

Before he answered, Sarah and Jenny came up to us with three other guys. "I can't believe that you're already trying to get into the new girl's pants, Reid," shouted a different brunet.

"Shut up, Baby Boy," Reid said as he bumped his shoulder with the brunet.

Jenny asked, "You okay?"

Nodding, I took a step back to stand beside Jenny and Sarah.

Sarah introduced, "Guys, This is Cassy. Cassy, they are the Sons of Ipswich. The handsome stud-muffin is Caleb, but he's mine. And that's Kate boyfriend, Pogue. The one next to the blond is Tyler. The blond 'womanizer' is Reid." And when she said that, she said it with air quotation marks.

"Hey," I said as I waved at them.

Jenny said, "She transferred in from New York."

"Oh, so, we have ourselves a city girl here," said Reid as he took a step closer to me.

My head perked up as I felt something vibrate in my pocket. Taking out my Blackberry, I forgot that I had left my Blackberry in my skirt when I was leaving. "Sorry, I have to take this," I said as I went upstairs in an empty bedroom. Oh, that's a shocker, an empty bedroom. Answering the call, it felt weird to talk to him again.

"This is a surprise, you're calling the girl for once," I answered the call as I sat on the bed.

A deep voice replied back, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it, naughty Kline. Just to let you know he's back."

Shaking my head, I denied for some reason and said, "Don't joke around with that, Cal."

"Do you actually think I would joke with this? Zack is furious that he even showed up during the ceremony for honorary mentions at the school. And somehow your name…your presence has revived in the social circle," Calvin had told me.

My nails started to dig into my arm as I blurted out, "What? After all these years, he comes back. I'm sure Sharon is happy about this. So, why have you graced my ears with your voice?" When I say that, I say with shire sarcasm.

"It's because…I've missed you," Cal said slowly.

Scoffed, I replied, "Bullshit. Is it because you miss a drinking buddy you can make out with?"

"It's true, Cassandra, I'm telling the-"I hung up on the bastard. I didn't need him telling me lies. Missing me my ass. If he missed me, he would have shown up when I was leaving. But to the serious matter, he's back. For all these years, he's decides to come back. He's such an idiot.

Coming out of the room, I walked downstairs, but as I walked down, I felt something in front of me, which tripped me. Before I could have contact with the wooden floor, I felt arms around me. I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them, I saw Reid holding me in his arms. Damn…he has nice muscular arms. "Um, thanks," I said as he put me down.

I heard a high-pitched voice say, "Nice going, klutz."

I looked up and saw Kira with a bandaged foot. Rolling my eyes, I stuffed my Blackberry in my pocket. Would Calvin lie? Why would he? It's a serious situation.

Calvin Ross is or was one of my drinking buddies back at NY. He was and still is a true asshole and a sleazy womanizer. If you fascinate him, good luck getting him off your back. Think of him as a Chuck Bass in Gossip Girl only sleazier but more good-looking and without that stupid scarf.

But back to my current situation, I looked back up to Reid and said, "Thanks. I'm sure I would have ended up in the hospital with a concussion."

Laughing, he just replied, scratching his beanie-clad head, "It's fine, just being the gentleman that everyone doubts that I am."

"Well, what can I do to reward such a gentleman," I said jokingly as I curtsied him mockingly.

He came up closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Maybe a kiss."

Smirking to myself, I shrugged, "Sure." He himself smirked also as he looked at me through his azure eyes. Pushing him against the wall, I used slight force as I connected our lips together. Surprised, he grasped his hands on my waist. He was a pretty good kisser, but I'm better. After our make out session, I released him and went back in the living room, leaving him breathless and dazed. I've just met the guy for about five minutes, but he makes me feel like I'm…having fun.

"Hey, you," said Jenny who had a cocktail in her hand, "Where have you've been?"

"Just taking a call," I replied as a flash of Cal's face peered through my mind.

Kate had Pogue attached to her waist as she asked me "Want a drink?"

"Um, no thanks," I said, trying lay off the alcohol just like my parents.

"You sure? You look like you could loosen up," Kate said, "It's a party, Hon, so party like you've never partied before. Woo!"

I assure you, Kate. I have partied more than you will ever know. As I took a look around the room, I saw Sarah dancing with Caleb, Kate making out with Pogue, Sean and Jenny cuddling, and Tyler standing there. I saw from the corner of my eye that Tyler looked at me. Shrugging to myself, I leaned against the table.

"Hey, pretty lady, wanna dance?" asked a semi-drunk jock with who knows what on his letterman jacket.

Smiling, I answered, "No thanks."

Shrugging the dude left, he was soon replaced by another person. He was lean and tall; he had dark hair and hazel eyes. Not bad. "Hey," he said smoothly.

I replied back, "Hi."

"Would you like to," He was cut off by Reid who had his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry, she's with me," he said.

I saw the tall raven-haired guy sneered at him and left. "I wouldn't trust him, if I were you," he said as he grabbed a new can of beer.

I smirked at him with my arms crossed, "Still recovering from the kiss?"

"I'll live," he chuckled as he sipped the beverage and continued to use me as an armrest.

Pushing his arm off, I saw Jenny and Sean walked over to us. Jenny gave me a cautious look about Reid. I nodded, knowing that even if he had a chance with me I would have used him shamelessly. "Jenny and I are heading out," Sean announced, "You wanna come or are you going to hang out some more?"

"I think I'll head back too," I said as I walked away from Reid.

Stopping me, Reid caught my arm as he said, "Don't go. Stay with me."

Moving closer to him, I whispered against his ear, "Maybe next time. But just to tell you, you actually tasted pretty sweet."

Leaving him, Jenny had her arms hooked with Sean's and mine. Getting into the mustang, Jenny asked as she was looking at herself in the passenger seat's mirror to check how her make up was, "What was the deal with you and Reid?"

"Nothing," I just said nonchalantly as I leaned against the car seat, "It was nothing special."

"Sure," Sean said, "The way you handled him was nothing." Of course...he had to say with complete sarcasm.

"It was! I'm sure he's replaced me with another girl by now," I said as I looked down at my Blackberry as I received a text message.

_Tells Report_

_Justin Channing has returned from his long trip from Brighton, England. He was spotted in a "heated argument" with Golden Boy, Zackary West, leaving Zack with a bruise on his right cheek and a bruise on his jaw for Justin. Sharon made her move on poor old Justin, only leaving herself with a disappointment. The social circle has been talking about letting Cassandra Kline come back from her move to Ipswich or should we say the society graveyard? Can Cassandra recover from her past scars? Is everyone ready to bust out the balloons and party hats for dear old Cassy to come back home?_

_This is Tattle n' Tells, _

_Lisa Umphrey. _

Leave it to Lisa to spill everything about the society, but who could stop her and her news reporting genes from her father and actress looks from her mother. Again, leave it to Justin to be an idiot. He actually thought that everything would be back to normal just like before. I moved to get away from all of this. I don't need it. Turning off the device, I set it next to my laptop on my desk when we got back.

"So, are you at all interested in Reid?" asked Jenny as she was washing her face.

Putting on my shorts and shirt, I said, "No, not at all. I don't plan on falling in love at any time." Shaking my head at myself, I can't believe I acted like such a…slut? I'm so stupid. Turning off the bright smile of light of the gleaming lamp, I rested my head on my pillow and covered my tired body with my soft blanket, letting night sprinkle its sleeping dust into my eyes as I drifted into dreamland. Good night…well, if you could call it that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't been updating a whole lot for the past...let's say year. I'm so sorry. It's because I lost my thumbdrive with all my work for this story. Luckily, I had a back up, but that only contained at least a quarter of the work I've done. So I lost motivation, but NOW I've decided to finally finish this story. So, please forgive me. I'm so sorry!**

After a week, I had finally gotten used to Spenser's. I've learned how to get to my classes on time. What teachers not to tick off. And what classes are extremely important and what are just classes. I've been managing A's on my quizzes and the tests that have crept up in class.

As the bell once again bring upon its usual shriek signaling that class was over, I packed everything up and felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw same old Reid grinning at me. "Ready for your tryouts for the swim team? I'll even put in a good word for you to the coach…for a price," he smirked as he rested his long and heavy arm on my shoulders.

Shrugging his arm off, I said, grinning, "No thanks. That's cheating, isn't it? And besides I know what the price is. And it never changes, you manwhore."

"I'm actually hurt, Cassy. Don't you know that these awesome manly looks always tire me out? I can't always handle all the ladies that come to me," he mocked as he held his chest as if he was shot.

Pouting, I apologized, "Aw, I'm sure your little black heart will heal. Should I kiss your boo-boo to make it better?"

He also had pouted and nodded. Closing in the space that was between us, my lips were centimeters away from his lips. Until a second where my lips were barely touching his, I spanked his finely formed butt and pushed him away. Winking at him, I ran off to the cafeteria for lunch. "Hey," I heard him shout.

Laughing to myself, I reached the cafeteria and hid behind Caleb before Reid could catch me. "Whoa, whoa, slow down now," Caleb said as he held up his tray as Reid busted through the doors and almost crashed into Caleb's lasagna.

"Next time, Cassy," chuckled the handsome blondie as he panted and sat next to Tyler.

Smiling, I laughed, "Thanks, Caleb. Oh, and Sarah told me to tell you that she'll be a little late since she needs to talk to her Calculus teacher."

Getting in the lunch line, I bought a salad, fries, water, and yogurt. Seeing Kira glaring at me, I ignored her as I sat next to Jenny and asked, "Where's Sean?"

"Oh, he just had to see his coach for his new uniform. Some guy from the other team ripped his sleeve," she said as she tossed a chip in her mouth, "If you ask me, it looks rather nice with it ripped. You can see his nicely formed shoulder with his ripped arms and…"

"Whoa, Jenny, we don't need to hear your fantasies," laughed Tyler.

Pushing him playfully, I giggled, "Be nice." Jenny was blushing as she ate another chip.

"So, Tyler, is the swimming coach really tough?" I asked. I always get nervous around adults at first, but later I get used to them.

He scratched his head as he looked at me and replied, "No, the coach is alright, plus tryouts are way easy unless you still swim with floaties."

Giggling, I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch. Finishing my lunch, I said my byes to Reid, Tyler, and Jenny as I followed with Sarah and Caleb to our next class. After finishing the school day, I walked with Jenny who I saw making out with Sean at her locker.

"I see you're enjoying your day," I smiled as I pulled my bag up onto my shoulder.

Giggling, she said, "Yeah, well, Sean always makes my day…By the way, when will you ever hook up with someone, you know Sarah and Kate including me can help you." Oh, no. She was doing it again, pleading me again with those large hazel brown eyes of hers.

"It's fine. I'm happy to be single. I don't need to be tied down by a relationship," I reassured her as I walked with her to the swimming pool, "And besides I have all the time in the world."

"Uh, oh," she said as she put her hand on my forehead, "You're sounding like a female Reid."

Pushing away her hand, I laughed, "Ha-ha, you're so funny. I'm nothing like him."

"Like who?" asked a half-naked Reid who had a towel around his neck, "Anyone I know?"

"No," I said quickly as I looked down at his washboard abs…Damn.

"This is my first time saying this, but my eyes are up here," he chuckled as he tilted my chin up to make my eyes look at his blue eyes.

Pulling away, I recovered and said, "Please, I was looking at your gross feet!" Waving at him I walked over to the coach, Coach Sanders.

Coach Sanders was a tall, burly man who looked like the brother of Triple H, the WE wrestler. Looking at me, I felt my whole confidence being completely blown to bits and pieces. "Um, hi, Coach Sanders, I'm here to try out," I smiled nervously, holding onto my bag's strap.

Smiling, he patted me on the back with a great strength that would have knocked me in the pool if it weren't for my reaction time. "It's always good to have new swimmers," he chuckled in his deep manly voice, "Alright, go to Coach Daniels for a swim suit."

Nodding, I smiled in relief as I made my way to the skinny woman with hay-colored hair. She was also friendly luckily as she handed me a Speedo suit. Jenny was there, waiting for me at the entrance of the girls' locker room. "See, I told you that they weren't that scary. You had nothing to worry about," she giggled as she saw my relieved face. Bumping into her playfully, I nodded as I got to an empty locker and changed.

After receiving my swimming cap and goggles, I felt arms snake around my waist as I was lifted up. "Oh, my god," I shouted as I turned my head and saw Reid picking my fat ass up, "Put me down!" Setting me down, I gave him a purple-nurple, which made him groaned.

"I didn't know you were kinky, Cassy, or I would have brought my handcuffs," he groaned in pain.

Sarcastically, I replied, "Ha-ha, you'll live. And I bet those handcuffs are pink and fuzzy just the way you like it." Winking at me, he just chuckled, "And how would you know? Wanna try them out with me?"

"No thanks," I answered back. Jenny pulled me to the coach who just gave me orders just to swim as if it were a competition against Spenser's two best freestyle swimmers, which obviously shows that I'm a freestyle person due to I suck at the other types of swimming.

Nodding, I put my hair in a ponytail and stuffed it in the swimming cap as I snapped on my goggles. There were two other girls beside me. Shrugging, I got ready as Jenny shouted start. I hope I don't mess this up.


End file.
